1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety thermometer, and more particularly, to a safety thermometer in which a power is automatically turned on when a sensor rod for measuring a temperature is taken out of the housing and the sensor rod is easily taken in the housing when a force is applied to the sensor rod to protect persons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic thermometer or salt meter includes a pin-type sensor rod protruding longitudinally from a main body to measure a temperature of an object to be measured (hereinafter, referred to as a “measurement object”). The pin-type sensor rod may somewhat maintain a distance between the measurement object and a user. However, since the pin-type sensor rod includes a tip having a long and sharp shape, persons may be pricked by the tip of the pin-type sensor rod when the sensor rod contacts a human body during the movement or measurement. For example, since a sensor rod formed of a stainless steel has a thin shape such as a needle, the sensor rod may become a deadly weapon. Thus, it is difficult to use the electronic thermometer or salt meter in a kitchen of a home at which child or other persons are easily approachable.
Also, since a related are electronic thermometer has a long and sharp shape, measurement errors may occur due to a too long distance between a temperature sensor disposed on a tip thereof and a main body. That is, since a sensor rod and a lead wire have superior conductivity, heat detected at a beginning moment may be dispersed and radiated to cause an error between the detected temperature and an actual temperature.
Thus, due to such a structural limitation of the electronic thermometer, it takes a long time for measuring a temperature because the measurement object and the sensor rod should contact each other for a time greater than a predetermined time to reach thermal equilibrium therebetween so as to accurately measure the temperature of the measurement object.